


Fidgeting

by roslintheredfox



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, Romance, and I hope you do too!, hinata is such a sweet boy who needs a nice romance, i really liked writing this, someone who will pamper him and give him kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roslintheredfox/pseuds/roslintheredfox
Summary: Without you in sight, Hinata starts to get fidgety





	Fidgeting

"What's wrong, Hinata?" Sugawara's gentle voice questioned, concern lacing his words. The usually energetic ball of sunshine jumped, startled. He was so lost in though he didn't realize anyone was next to him. "You're fidgeting."

" **A-Ah!** Sugawara-san!" The apricot haired teenager sputtered out, turning towards his teammate with wide eyes. "Nothing's wrong!"

He waved his hands in front of him, trying to persuade Sugawara with an awkward laugh. But of course, as usual, Sugawara knew when there was _something_ wrong.

"Is it because ______-chan_ isn't here?"

Hinata's face burned ablaze at the question, scarlet cheeks and orange tendrils clashing. _So, that's what was bothering him._ He noticed earlier that Hinata's gaze kept drifting towards the stands, a look of worry crossing his face.

It wasn't a surprise to see him so flustered at the mention of his significant other. Whenever she was near, he followed her around like a puppy: large brown eyes sparkling with love and devotion along with a bright smile that could light up any room Kageyama occupied. He was hopelessly in love. He couldn't sleep at night without talking to her on the phone, whispering and forcing himself not to laugh so hard to keep from waking Natsu.

Everything about her was perfect. From the soft (hair color) tendrils that cascaded across her face, the beautiful (eye color) irises that focused intently on him while he gushed about his day, to the radiant smile and the smooth plump lips that kissed him _so_ softly, lingering for a second longer once the kiss ended down to her small and warm hands that held his so delicately.

"... _maybe_..." The middle blocker muttered out through pursed lips, shifting his gaze to the side before hearing Sugawara clear his throat. "... _yes_..."

A gentle laugh slipped from the setter's lips, his hazel eyes softening down at Hinata before his palms landed on his shoulders, giving them a small squeeze.

"She'll be here," He reassured, smiling down at the orange-haired boy. "I know it."

"Sugawara-san..." Hearing his name being called, Sugawara turned to leave before Hinata quickly bowed towards the gentle setter. "Thank you!"

Standing back up, he took in a breath. Sugawara was right. _____ always showed up to cheer him, practice and drills included. She always cleared her schedule when it came to volleyball, sitting there in the stands with baited breath and a smile on her face, watching him play his heart out.

" ** _Shoyo_!** "

Hinata's breath hitched in his throat at the melodious voice that entered his ears, his heart skipping a beat in his chest as he turned on his heel to spot her. Soft brown eyes widened as a grin crossed his lips. She was here. He watched her attempt to catch her breath as she waved to him.

"I'm sorry I'm late, the train was delayed so I ran here as fast as I could!" She called out through breaths, placing her hands on the railing to support herself as she leaned over.

She ran all that way. _For_ _him_. He felt like his heart would burst in his chest from sheer happiness. He quickly ran towards her, unable to hide the pure excitement that welled up inside of his body.

"You're here," He breathed out, gazing up at her. "I was worried you wouldn't make it."

"I couldn't miss it." She replied to him with a smile, leaning down to press a kiss to his cheek, fingertips brushing against his skin causing him to flush. The apples of his cheeks were dusted a soft pink from the small display of affection. although to him it felt huge.

A chuckle slipped from Hinata's lips before something hit him in the back of the head, causing him to stumble slightly before he caught himself with arms outstretched. His ears picked up the sound of a faint gasp leaving her lips which only made his heart race faster in his chest.

"Oi, dumbass," Kageyama called out, his eyes narrowing at the joyful boy. "Let's go, Daichi-san wants to talk to us."

" _Kageyama_!" A mix of a whine and a yell tumbled from Hinata's lips as he hunched his shoulders. He didn't want to up and leave right when his girlfriend just arrived, but he was terrified of Kageyama. The struggle was real.

"Hinata," Her soft and delicate voice broke him out of his trace, his attention landing on her once again. "You better not keep Daichi waiting."

"But..!"

"There'll be plenty of time to talk afterwards," She reassured him with a smile. "Go make me proud, _my little giant_."

Hinata's heart swelled as he nodded his head, grinning.

"I will!"


End file.
